In Her Eyes'
by phoenixmagic1
Summary: Huddy oneshot. Based on the song In Her Eyes by Josh Groban. HouseCuddy...a piano and song..wine and whiskey..House in a tux..Cuddy in a blue dress..trust me..it's better than it sounds! How House sees himself in Cuddy's eyes. Please R&R!


12/26/2007

Disclaimer: I don't own House or Cuddy; I wish I did because there'd be lots of Huddy Loving! Sadly, David Shore owns them, I'll bring them back. My apologies if House or Cuddy seem OOC.

A/N: Please R&R.

A/N: the song is called In Her Eyes by Josh Groban.

Rating: T

House's apartment is quiet, except for the few normal sounds it is emitting: the quiet hum of the radiator, the dripping of the sink faucet, the creaking of the wooden floors when walked or limped upon and lastly the sound of piano keys being tinkered with. What was often heard were the sounds of a lover's breathing as she lay on the couch nearby.

The man at the piano wore a black tuxedo; the top few buttons were undone as was the black bowtie. His black jacket was hung overtop of the nearby desk chair and his black shoes were somewhere in the apartment and the white sleeves of his dress shirt were rolled up to the elbows. He hated wearing tuxes but she told him that if he did he wouldn't have to do clinic duty for a week. That was enough incentive to get him to go with her to those stupid fundraisers they had every year.

They had spent a typical day at work, Cuddy allowed him to get off early, 4:00p.m. to be exact in order to get home, shower and get ready for their outing that night. 7:00 p.m. came and went and the fundraiser was just as boring as any other fundraiser. They had taken Cuddy's car, so naturally this was House's transportation back to his apartment. Once they had gotten back to his place, they had spent the night together laughing, drinking wine and eating dinner. Later on that night, House had begun to play some songs for her on the piano, a lot of them she recognized, but some she didn't, but that was okay.

It wasn't uncommon for Cuddy and House to spend their nights together like this; after all, they were best friends and lovers, not to mention that whole entire, boss and employee relationship. They had been together for almost 3 years and it hadn't been easy. They had dealt with the Tritter experience, the fake brain cancer and so much more. But all of this paled in comparison to the strength that they had found in each other. They knew each other inside and out, each others likes and dislikes, their habits etc.

Through it all, the good and the bad, through the tears of joy and tears of anger, they had stood by each other. He was the ying to her yang, they were complete opposites: he was snarky and sarcastic, abrasive and mean. She was the calm in the middle of the storm, rational, sensible, organization amongst his chaos, and his all in all. She was the sane person in the relationship when all else seemed to fail, or that is, when House was being irrational, which seemed to be most of the time! But it was all for good reason.

Next to him on his piano bench was a cane and what sat on the piano was a whiskey tumbler. The scruffy blue eyed man took a sip of his tumbler and placed it back on the piano top which had a coaster underneath as not to ruin the fine finish of the piano.

House looked at his lover laying there on the couch, her beautiful crystal blue eyes looking at him. She looked beautiful bathed in the moonlight. She was Lisa Cuddy. She wore a beautiful blue dress with matching shoes, which happened to be also somewhere in House's apartment. She lay sprawled in the moonlight, her face shone with it. Her beasts hung out of her dress, but House didn't mind! He grinned at this sight, and then he smiled as he continued to look at her. Her left arm was back behind her head and her right arm lay on her stomach. His eyes traveled down her body, taking in all her curves ended up at feet. Cuddy's eyes followed his as he looked at her body.

When he finally looked at her again, he smiled at her. She then said, "House play me a song, one I'd never heard before". He nodded his head, turned back around to the piano and began to play. His voice was so pure and beautiful. She relished the times when he sang just for her, only for her. She closed her eyes and listened to his voice.

_She stares through my shadow  
She sees something more  
Believes there's a light in me  
She is sure  
And her truth makes me stronger  
Does she realize  
I awake every morning  
With her strength by my side_

I am not a hero  
I am not an angel  
I am just a man  
Man who's trying to love her  
Unlike any other  
In her eyes I am

This world keeps on spinning  
Only she steals my heart  
She's my inspiration  
She's my northern star  
I don't count my possession  
All I call mine  
I will give her completely  
To the end of all time

I am not a hero  
I am not an angel  
I am just a man  
Man who's trying to love her  
Unlike any other  
In her eyes I am

In her eyes I see the sky and all I'll ever need  
In her eyes time passes by and she is with me

I am not a hero  
I am not an angel  
I am just a man  
Man who's trying to love her  
Unlike any other  
In her eyes I am  
In her eyes I am

When the last word died on his lips, he picked up his tumbler, took a sip and looked at her. His blue eyes met hers and they both smiled. Cuddy knew that he wasn't perfect; she wasn't asking him to be anything else than who he was. He was just a man, her man and he loved her though not perfectly, for her it was perfect. House could see the love for him in her eyes. He got up from the bench, grabbing his cane; he limped over to the couch and leaned down to her. He kissed her sweetly but passionately. With that kiss, he smiled at her. She laid her head down on the couch pillow and closed her eyes. House then got up and covered her with a blanket. Then he took one look back at his sleeping lover, turned off the room light and limped back to his own room with a grin upon his face.


End file.
